Marry Me
by rachael-ly
Summary: Di-Stri and Ro-Lal are in Vegas. Eeep! A One Shot AU for the Alpha kids, Dirk and Roxy. Or maybe it happened after the game ended - no reference about the game included - -Bro/Mom as a category sounds so weird..-


"Let's get married!"

Dirk could only blink at the lively blonde in front of him as she casually grinned. "C'mon Di, we're in Vegas! Pretty sure we can find someone to get hitched to here!"

_So that's what she meant._

He gave her a small smile and flicked her forehead, chuckling when she pouts in response. _Cute_. "I'll pass, Bro would kill me if I get married when he's not there to laugh and mock his brother. Or ironically seduce and try to steal the bride. " Roxy kept on nagging Dirk and elaborated the "we're in Vegas" issue; she really did want to marry, even if it was just a rushed one. Matrimony isn't something to be taken lightly, but every girl dreams of getting married, and the upbeat blonde is definitely one of them. The only reason why she was so desperate was because she was in her mid 20s, and she felt as though if she failed to get married now, it would be the death of her. Plus, they were in Vegas. It was part of the whole experience, as the rumors said. The fact that she was far from being sober contributed to her rash decision too. But then again, she was always likes that.

"We should return to the hotel. You're being delusional again." Waiting no further, Dirk quickly gave the girl a piggy back ride, anticipating her request in the first place. It was a bad habit of hers, to ask the most childish of things, especially when she was this drunk. "To infinity and beyond! Go Di, go!"

They made their way back to the hotel, catching a few awkward stares from their little charade; they were used to it though, and frankly, neither minded. "Where's your key?" Roxy smirked as she jumped down his back and opened the door herself. It was unlocked.

"Ro… How many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?" He asked calmly, adjusting the pointy shades he was wearing.

"No one would have guessed it wasn't locked, take a chill pill Di, we're in Veeeeeeeeegas!" She giggled as she entered her hotel room, stumbling as she tried to open the lights. "If you say 'we're in Vegas' one more time, I'll ship you back home- your mom's going to flip again if she finds out you went to Vegas even if she said no. And most likely never restock your cabinet again."

What kind of 25 year old still lives with her mother anyway? But he too was still living with his brother, who was he to judge?

"Blah, blah, blah, Di, you're such a kill joy! My dear Momsy probably won't care, but just in case, no telling!" As soon as she opened the lights, she turned around and faced Dirk. She clung onto his chest and looked up to him, her eyes a bit teary and tired due to exhaustion, "Please, Di?"

Why must she always use that line? He inwardly sighed as he messed up her already messed up hair. He then picked her up, bridal style. He carried her to her room and sent her to bed. Pretty nostalgic. Last time he did this was when she fell asleep while having an all day movie marathon after she broke up with her high school love, who, ironically, is now with her "bffsy", Jane. She was devastated back then, but after a few funny movies, a day of assuring her it was okay and a LOT of chocolate and ice cream, she eventually fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey Di, remember that show when there was these two people who promised each other if they grow old to, like, 40 something and they were still single, they'd marry each other?"

He nodded in response. If he remembered correctly, it was from an old tv series. The idea was sweet, but he also remembered that in the end, they were able to meet someone before they could turn 40.

"Let's do that too!" She pulled up the covers and covered it around her as she grinned foolishly at him. "Please, please, please? C'mon Strider, pleeeeeeeeease?"

She didn't have to say that twice. He loved her too much. In every sense that it entails. "Fine, _Lalonde_." He mimicked how she used his last name, "But right now, you need to get some sleep."

"Thanks Di, you're the best! But can I ask one last favor?"

He blinked at her, even though it wasn't noticeable due to his frequent eyewear, "What?"

"Can we change the rules? If we're still single at 25, let's get married!"

"Ro… we ARE 25."

She pulled on his shirt and gave him a sloppy kiss in between his nose and lips before falling back on the bed, ready to sleep, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 804 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Turns out I tend to make stuff up when I can't sleep?<strong>

**Forgive me if they seem out of character or this generally doesn't appeal to you. I have no one else to blame aside form myself and the fact that it's 1 in the morning. I ship di-stri and ro-lal so hard, I'M NOT EVEN SORRY.**

**RR please?**

**And am I the only one who likes di-stri and ro-lal better than calling them dirk, and roxy?**

**edit : Turns out it's not so weird and it's just me X) I guess I just find it weird since the name itself is foreign (to me and everytime I say it in my mind it always sounds so weird. Either that or because I keep remembering a basketball player and that girl from Mr. Bean.**

**my funny maaaaaaaaaaaan, stay by my said where have you beeeeeeeeeeeeen**

**edit 2: I corrected some typos**


End file.
